


just don't mind

by attheendoftheworld



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheendoftheworld/pseuds/attheendoftheworld
Summary: Fingers running through his hair. He usually tries to hide it, tries to hide as much of his physical appearance as he can. But this is different. It's okay when Marcus touches him.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	just don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> *blows dust from the fandom* Hello? Anybody still here?
> 
> Just a fluff and smut one-shot without much plot, because I absolutly love these two. Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language

He's out of his mind stoned.

Whatever it was that the guy from the bar handed to him, it was strong. Just a small pink pill, quickly swallowed without further questions and now he's feeling sky-high as he's walking through the streets with the most stupid shit-eating grin on his face and the world's fuzziest feeling in his chest.

It's such a beautiful night. A million stars in the sky, or maybe they're just satellites, who cares. The lights, so bright and warm he could just stay here and watch them for hours. This city is so goddamn wonderful at night, almost quiet for once, with the exception of a few people here and there, party folks, probably just as high as he is.

Wrench takes a deep breath, lets the cool, clean air stream into his lungs. He can still hear the echo of the bass thumping in his ears, still smell the sweat on his clothes, but here, in these empty streets under the night sky he feels calm and free and happy. 

He stretches, raises his tired arms, actually yawns under the mask. He's starting to feel tired. Wrench reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone. The screen is cracked and he really can't recall when that happened, but who cares. It's just a phone. It takes him three tries to unlock it, and he almost drops it again, but he finally manages to open Nudle Maps. 

'Navigate home.' he mumbles. Thank God or whoever for voice control. He's not sure he could have managed to type in the address.

'Navigating HOME.' the little gadget answers mechanically and a blue arrow appears on the screen, showing him the way. Wrench smiles when he sees a little green dot hovering near his destination. Looks like somebody stayed at HQ tonight.

\------

'Hey, Wrench.' 

'Hi, Marcus.' Has the light always been so freaking blue in here? Doesn't matter. It's warm and cozy and it smells like home. The first real home he's had in years. And Marcus is here. He's tired and he just wants to be where Marcus is, that's all.

'You okay, man?'

More than okay, he wants to say, but he just manages to hum some incomprehensible tones. He doesn't wanna talk. Just wants to enjoy this. He's pretty sure Marcus was already asleep, but he doesn't seem mad when Wrench takes off his vest and shoes and joins him on the couch, gets all up into his personal space. Somebody else might be annoyed, but Marcus never gets mad at him for all the stupid shit he does. Marcus is friendly and smart and calm and he's everything Wrench can't and won't ever be, but he never makes him feel bad about it. He never gets irritated by Wrench's temper, never rolls his eyes at the weird shit he says. 

'Hey man, watch the spikes.'

'You know you love it.'

'Don't know about that, but I know you're about to fall off the sofa. Hold on.'

Marcus places his arm around him, pulls him a bit closer. He's wearing his old Siska shirt and some boxer shorts and, shit, he feels so warm. 

'You okay?'

Fingers running through his hair. Wrench usually tries to hide it, tries to hide as much of his physical appearance as he can. But this is different. It's okay when Marcus touches him.

Marcus's hand runs through his hair, over his temples, down to his neck… He shudders.

'Want me to stop?'

'Don't stop. Please. Feels nice.'

'Okay.'

He continues, fingers drawing little circles over Wrench's skin and it sends shivers down his spine.

Wrench moves closer, just a tiny amount, just so he can rest his forehead against Marcus's chest.

'Party so bad?'

'Fucking shitshow.' It's true. The people there were fucking idiots. Rich kids with no brains.

'That's why you're home early?'

'Missed you.'

'Aw.'

'And because I'm really fucking high right now.'

'Wait, really? Almost couldn't tell.'

Wrench looks up to him to give him a scolding look. 'Stop fucking with me, Marcus.'

'Never.'

That's the thing, though. He enjoys every minute of this. The shit-talking, the banter, the stupid inside jokes only the two of them get. Wrench wouldn't trade it for the world.

'Don't you ever get tired of wearing that thing all day?' Marcus mumbles and it takes a second for him to realize he's talking about the mask, his fingers running over the straps that hold it in place.

'Sometimes…' he admits. 

'You know you could just take it off? I mean I can't see a goddamn thing anyway.'

Wrench quickly shakes his head.

'Nooope. Not happening.'

Marcus sighs but he doesn't press any further. Wrench knows that Marcus has been curious about his face for a long time now, but he can't just take the mask off. Not tonight. He doesn't wanna kill his buzz.

'Alright man, just don't poke my eyes out or something.' 

The hand on Wrench's neck starts wandering, up and down, brushes over the little hairs on his neck, strokes along his jawline and down again, until it reaches the spot right beneath his throat.

'You know I always wondered if it hurt getting that one done.' Marcus whispers and his fingertips move over the ink, tracing the little anarchy sign that Wrench got right after he had just turned 18.

_Shit_.

The drugs have made him overly sensitive, got his nerves on edge and Marcus just keeps going with all these little touches that feel so fucking good and make his skin burn. He's starting to get hard and it would be a damn miracle if Marcus wouldn't notice.

Maybe he already has.

'I wonder what hurt more…' he continues, moving his hand down over Wrench's chest. 'The tattoo or the piercing?'

He playfully squeezes Wrench's nipple. 

_God fucking damn._

Wrench exhales sharply and bites down on his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. His dick is painfully hard now.

'Neither.' he manages to press out, trying to keep his voice steady. It doesn't really work.

'Wait, 'neither'? You wanna tell me something?' Marcus laughs but there's something else in his voice. His fingers trail further down, slip under Wrench's shirt.

'Curious about the 'hardware'?' It's supposed to be a joke, nothing more, but Marcus hands are suddenly on the buttons of his jeans.

'Maybe.' he whispers as he pulls them down and instantly wraps his hand around his cock. Wrench can't help but let out a surprised little gasp.

Marcus's thumb rubs over the head and he huffs amoused when he finds what he was looking for.

'Damn, Wrench. You really gotta put spikes on everything, huh?'

Wrench would love to come up with a witty remark, but his brain is about to shut down. Marcus strokes his shaft, painfully slow, all while he rubs his thumb over the piercing, spreading the pre-cum all over it.

'How are you so fucking hard already?' he mutters, right before he tightens his grip. Wrench bites down another moan and shuts his eyes.

'That feel good?' Marcus says and Wrench can practically hear the smirk in his voice, but at this point he doesn't even care.

'Keep going. Please.', he whispers, out of breath and barley audible. His hands are digging into Marcus's shirt, trying to find something to hold on. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes Marcus is pretty hard, too.

He picks up his pace and Wrench suddenly feels like he can't take it much longer. He's had sex with strangers while he was high before, it happens. Blowjobs in back alleys, fucking in a toilet stall at a club. But nothing like this, this isn't like anything he's felt before and it's overwhelming and crazy and his whole body feels electric and his head is full of white noise and Marcus leans in and presses a kiss against his neck and Wrench realizes he's about to come and then

The wave comes crushing over him, buries him in ecstasy and endorphins and he swears he can see fireworks behind his eyelids and for a brief moment nothing else matters and life is pretty fucking amazing.  
Somewhere, far away, Marcus asks if he's alright and tells him to breathe, but his voice sounds dull, like Wrench put cotton up his ears. It's okay though. Marcus is here with him. And as Marcus pulls him into a tight hug, Wrench’s forehead pressed against his chest, Wrench wishes they could just stay right here forever.


End file.
